


Volant

by foggynite



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, concern about age differences, oblivious alan, post-Jurassic Park 3, spoilers for first trilogy, talk of parental relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynite/pseuds/foggynite
Summary: Billy gets tired of waiting for Alan to admit the darn hat wasn't the important thing.
Relationships: Billy Brennan/Alan Grant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Volant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN on Aug 18, 2002.

"Alan?" Billy ducked into the main trailer, carefully stepping over crates of fossilized minerals.

"Yes?" The reply was testy, Alan being impatient to continue theorizing. Actually, it was more like he was staring at the wall. He needed to get that thumb tack hole patched.

"We're wrapping up for today, mostly." Billy came further into the dimly lit trailer, casually leaning a hip against the cluttered counter.

Dr. Grant was slouched in a battered office chair, dusty legs stretched out before him in the little space available. A capped pen was tapping out a staccato rhythm on the chair's plastic arm.

As Billy settled in for a chat, Alan tossed the pen lightly on the desk with mild irritation. At Billy or himself, he wasn't sure.

"How's the paper coming?" His assistant asked with a knowing smile, reminiscent of the days before Isla Sorna. 

Since leaving InGen's island two months ago, their easy-going relationship was strained. With all the media hype for weeks after, neither had found time to really discuss what had happened between them. The incident had brought Dr. Grant back into the public spotlight, drawing a few well-funded private donations that were enough to keep the dig site running another three months after their grant money ran out. With less than a month left though, Alan was pushing to finish his research in time.

Some Hollywood types had approached him about movie rights and whatnot, but he didn't want to get that desperate for funds, not after the Kirbys were able to blind him so easily with a little scrap of paper and six digits. No, he had been fooled once and had lost the focus of his research, an error that had almost cost Billy his life. Never mind the fact that he had accepted the check for the sake of his research and Billy had been all too willing to accompany him. He should have known better. . .

"Alan?" Billy had asked him a question again, crossing his arms across his chest with an 'I knew you weren't listening' smirk on his face.

"Sorry, Billy. I guess I'm getting senile in my old age. . ." The wistful, lost smile tinged with guilt was present more often these days too.

"You're not that old." His tone was teasing, trying to keep the conversation on safe grounds.

"Well, I'm not fossilized yet if it's any consolation." Alan tried a genuine smile to show he appreciated the effort.

"Although, even then I'd dig you up and make you finish that conference paper. No way am I getting saddled with it, boss." The banter was a familiar refrain, more like before the-- incident. Pointedly ignoring Alan's sarcastic, "Thanks," Billy continued on.

"So- Dinner?" He smiled his charming boyish grin, bright eyes crinkling in a way Alan could never resist.

"Alright," Alan growled and made a show of being reluctant to leave his work. 

Billy grinned anyway, obviously used to the gruff manner, and Grant was heartened by the hint of normalcy between them. There had been too much tension lately, but apparently his assistant was in a good mood today. He tried to ignore the bright brown eyes and long lashes, instead ducking his head to grab his hat off the shelves. Billy practically jumped down the rickety stairs, waiting for him expectantly at the edge of the dusty car park.

Emerging from his dark hovel of a trailer into the waning light, Alan paused a moment to survey the dig site if only to tease his impatient friend. Most of the students had left while he was stewing over his personal life in solitude, and the grounds had an oddly deserted feeling when compared with the earlier activities he had last seen. If he wasn't careful, this tension he was obsessing over might start to adversely affect his work.

Oh, hell. To be honest, it already was. And having Billy finally making overtures to renew their friendship again confused him even more. They were on speaking terms, and could discuss their projects together, but there had been something missing... like the comfortable feeling of being completely at ease with each other.

Sighing, Alan turned in the direction of his private trailer to freshen up. He had spent the morning poring over the new velociraptor nest they had discovered not far from the original site, and his shirt was caked with dust and sweat. He found his way blocked by his enthusiastic assistant, though.

"C'mon, you can clean up when we get back."

Billy was attempting not to grin and failed horribly. He was also leaning forward on the balls of his feet. Such was his tendency when he had a new discovery he wanted to surprise Alan with, generally something that would make his teacher squirm a bit. Dr. Grant regarded him warily.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit unpresentable, even for the roadhouse." He slapped the dirt from his jeans for emphasis.

"You'll just get dirty again, anyway." Stopping short of pulling Alan by the hand, Billy ushered him towards the vehicles. Giving an indulgent snort, Alan allowed himself to be led.

To his consternation, Billy kept walking past the truck and presented him with a shiny black thing that looked like a motorbike. He frowned.

"Whose is this? Did one of the students leave it…?"

"No, no. It's mine." At Alan's questioning look, Billy continued proudly. "My parents finally started talking to me again, after the whole internationally-covered-almost-dying episode. Apparently they realized they only had one son, and he wasn't going to change. So. This is my graduation present!"

While not wanting to spoil Billy's excited mood, Alan couldn't refrain from commenting, "They contact you after almost losing you, and then they give you a deathtrap so you can smear yourself across the pavement?"

"But it's not just _any_ deathtrap! _This_ is an Aprilia RST1000 Futura." His voice was reverent. "It does 0 to 60 in 3.2 seconds, and can reach up to 145 mph on the open road. _This_ , Alan, is _power_."

Still tingling from the rapture in Billy's expression, Alan didn't realize exactly what was going on until the younger man retrieved two helmets from the seat.

"Oh no. No way." He tried to shove the presented helmet back from whence it came.

"Aw, c'mon." Billy turned on the puppy dog eyes. "I promise I'll go slow. Just try it out; it was made for two people. Or are you too scared?"

Minutes later, Alan found himself straddling the bike with Billy between his legs. This ride was going to be pure hell. He even had to leave his hat back in his truck. Too bad he was going to die without it, as that hat had been a trusted friend over the years. Unfortunately, the tragedy seemed lost on young Mr. Brennan, who craned his neck back to grin devilishly at Alan before jamming his own helmet on top of his unruly curls. Alan tugged at the padding near his neck.

Flipping his visor up, Billy cautioned, "Hold on to my waist, otherwise you'll be kicked back when we start."

Gulping, Alan hugged the bike tighter with his thighs, resting his calves against the saddlebags and leaning forward a little. He wound his arms around Billy's slim, firm waist and swallowed dryly.

"Hang on!"

With a twist of the key, the bike's engine rumbled to life. The first jolt of acceleration had Alan clinging to Billy for dear life. The stomach muscles under his fingers twitched convulsively, and he determinedly started reciting the site's grid inventory in his mind. The bumpy gravel underneath intensified his discomfort.

_Site A, Section 04, Grid DL, Item 21, a fragment of-_

Warmth was seeping into his shirt from the compact body in front of him. The ass on the seat between his thighs shifted with each curve on the access road. The breeze was chilly as they picked up a little speed, still going slow until they reached asphalt, and it just served to make him more aware of the heat, the raspy rumble beneath him, and the way his arms fit perfectly around Billy. The building tension in his muscles was killing him.

_Dammit._

A hard bump and they were on paved road. His ass was going slowly numb, but he was afraid to move for fear of falling off the bike or having Billy notice exactly what kind of effect he was having on him.

_He's a student. I will not take advantage of him. He still has to turn in his dissertation. Never mind that it's already finished, that's not an excuse, self. He hasn't graduated yet. I will not take advantage of him. He's young. He has nice eyes and a great smile. He's in great shape, too. He's-- too young, dammit! And off limits, self. Off. Limits._

Alan had never been happier to see Bob's Bar and Grill than when they finally arrived. Getting off the bike, his knees and hips protested and he barely suppressed a groan of relief at being stationary. Billy swung a well-toned leg over the seat, wide smile revealed as he took his helmet off. Alan felt his earlier grumpiness returning.

"Now wasn't that a nice, smooth ride?" The mischievous smirk mocked his earlier qualms. Alan grunted and started walking towards the door.

"Maybe I shouldn't eat before getting back on..."

He entered the building to the sound of Billy's laughter, angry with himself because he shouldn't feel so enamored and uncomfortable with a student. Even if Billy was so amazingly full of life that people practically prostrated themselves before him.

They made their way to their regular booth without speaking. Alan was too deep in his thoughts to do more than nod a greeting to the other patrons they knew as he and Billy filed past the bar. A waitress soon followed with two beers, setting the mugs down as they slid into their seats. 

Billy flirted with the woman and placed their order, while Alan took the time to examine the design painted on his helmet. It was a dull grey velociraptor skeleton with a fedora perched on its skull at a jaunty angle, on a black background and in a wispy, almost whimsical style. Cute.

"Did your parents buy you this?" He asked once the waitress had left.

"Um, nah. That I picked up myself." Billy was blushing and Alan cocked an eyebrow. "They bought me this one." He lifted his helmet, showing the Pteranodon design in the same style as Alan's.

"A deathtrap and the animals that tried to kill you. Hmm."

"Mom's quirky?" Billy offered with an amused shrug. Then his expression turned contemplative. "Pteranodons were always my favorite dinosaur as a kid. Mom had read about the incident in the papers, but didn't know exactly how I'd been injured, just the whole critical care bit. So she bought me the Futura, complete with a helmet showing something she remembered I liked in a futile attempt to reconnect with her 'Billy boy,' and showed up at the site last night out of the blue."

Alan just nodded and digested the information. Billy had never spoken of his parents before, so Alan had just assumed they were a typical middle-class family from Pittsburgh. Buying a motorcycle as a 'let's reconnect' present did not fit into his preconceived equation. Maybe there was a lot about Billy he didn't know.

"You mentioned 'reconnecting.' When was the last time you two spoke before last night?" Fearful of treading on shaky ground, he was almost hesitant with the question. Billy gave him a quick grin to allay his concerns.

"Five years." He paused. "That was when they officially disowned me, but we hadn't really been talking for about six years before that. Since my senior year of high school, actually…"

Alan continued to watch his face attentively, eager for Billy to continue speaking. Their food arrived, though, and the conversation trailed off. The waitress, Jean, smiled at Alan and gave Billy a wink.

"Brought you boys extra potatoes. Thought you could use some fattening up."

Alan smiled back for once. "Thank you, Jean. It looks wonderful."

"Oh, you. Ya'll enjoy your meal now."

After she left they dug into their food, falling into a heavy silence unlike their usual dinners out. Billy started picking at his food once he had eaten his fill and continued the conversation.

"It was kinda weird having her show up, just out of the blue. My father refused to come along with her, so she flew out by herself and bought the Futura in my name. . ." He trailed off as Alan finished with his own meal. Taking a sip of beer, Billy met his eyes. "My fascination with extreme sports was always a touchy point with her, but she never told me to stop, y'know? My dad thought I was just wasting money, and I did waste a lot of my savings account, but I just had to get all of it out of my system. There's something about the adrenaline rush that makes you feel alive. Then we went to Isla Sorna, and now I think I'm ready to settle down to digging bones for the rest of my life."

The joking tone belied the statement he was making. Alan shifted in his seat and steered away from the tempting subtext. "So your parents disowned you for all the death-defying shenanigans."

"Well, not exactly. My dad actually disowned me because I'm gay, and my mother followed his lead." Billy paused, realizing he had just stated unequivocally that he wasn't straight and waited for Alan's reaction. Alan studied the remains of his steak with great interest.

He had known, of course. It had been alluded to before in their conversations, when Billy had stopped playing the pronoun game. The question was, did he want to reciprocate and share his own experiences? The lost look in Billy's eyes decided for him. Settling deeper into his seat, he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, some things can be hard for a father to accept about his child. Especially his only son. Luckily, my parents still had three other children to coddle after they were informed of some of my more… nontraditional university relationships. Not that my father didn't go through the roof and beat the stuffing out of me, but they weren't totally devastated." He looked out over the smoky bar, avoiding Billy's startled gaze.

"Did he ever come around?" The subdued question was at once sympathetic and hopeful.

"He had a heart attack before we could patch things up. My mother had tried a few times, but we were both more than a little too proud to give in first." He smiled reassuringly with a shrug, finally looking at Billy. "My mother and youngest brother call from time to time, but the other two still abide by father's wishes."

"How did she feel when Ellie left?" Billy always did go straight to the point when he wanted to know something, and this seemed to be more than idle curiosity.

"She was disappointed. Wanted to know what I did or didn't do." Two uncomfortable topics in one night. He was doing great today.

"I wish I could've worked with Dr. Sattler. She's quite a lady." His assistant was looking for a specific reaction from him, Alan was sure, but the older man didn't know what. He just shrugged again.

"Yes, she is. And she's happy with her life now, so I'm happy for her. She definitely needed someone less-" He searched for the best word to describe himself.

"Negative?" Billy offered teasingly. "Stubborn? Pessimistic? Brooding?"

"You can stop now," Alan growled with an exasperated frown. The other man just laughed.

"It's okay. And I don't mind your brooding; it gets you out of my hair for hours on end."

With a warning sideways glare, Alan scooted out of his seat. "Keep it up and I'll touch the computer. And just for that, you pay tonight."

"It was my turn anyways. And stay away from the computer." Billy followed him after throwing a wad of bills on the table.

The sun was set when they left the diner, but the sky was still a rainbow of purples and oranges. Hefting his helmet up, Billy turned to him.

"Want to go for a ride?" His grin was daring. Alan gave a resigned sigh.

"You're the one driving. I don't see how I can stop you."

"True."

Mounting the bike behind Billy again, Alan was prepared for the starting jolt. This time, his arms went around the man in front of him without hesitation. Settling in, he decided to just enjoy the ride.

~~~

They followed the paved road for a few more miles, Alan not sure how he felt when they passed the turn for the site and kept going out towards empty tundra. The tension between them was different than when they had first started out to dinner. Yet the awkward conversation had left him feeling like they had finally taken a step in the right direction.

Billy shifted back in his seat as they slowed down for a turn, putting more pressure between Alan's legs. He tried to swallow and failed.

_A student, dammit._

The road went to the left to avoid a rocky butte, but Billy kept going straight and off to the right, around to the other side. He slowed the bike down a bit, and Alan was grateful. His backside was a mass of knots and tension.

After a bumpy mile or so, they finally stopped. The view of the sky was breathtaking. Billy removed his helmet and Alan followed suit, but neither moved to get off the bike. The heat of the other man burned his front and made him shiver as the night coolness started to descend.

"Worth a ride on the death trap, huh?" Billy asked with a smug grin. Alan gave him a 'That's debatable' look and got off the bike quickly.

"This is a gorgeous view." He said, oh-so-subtly changing the subject.

Billy smirked, dismounting and leaning against the bike. When he didn't reply, though, Alan looked away uncomfortably. He had wondered at the detour during the ride, when he wasn't reminding himself not to touch, and he had the feeling that Billy had decided to have The Conversation. Of course, Alan would have been perfectly happy to continue on as they were.

But then, that was his problem, wasn't it? Never saying what he meant. Losing so many chances because he was afraid to speak up. Ellie had left, would Billy move on, too?

The sound of Billy's voice startled him, interrupted his internal debate.

"So, are you still angry?" The other man's tone was solemn, not casual but not accusing. Alan flinched anyway.

"About what?"

Billy sighed. "The raptor eggs."

Hunching his shoulders unconsciously, he jammed his hands in his pants pockets, formulating a response. "I think I stopped being angry at you around the time you threw yourself off that balcony. I think I lost a few years off my life then, too."

He snuck a glance at Billy and the young man was studying his own dusty boots. "Oh."

They were silent a moment longer.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Trust Billy to get straight to the point.

"I've been very busy with meetings since…" He trailed off at Billy's frown.

"I know, Alan. I was at all of them, too, remember?" Now he was beginning to get snippy so Alan held up his hands in surrender.

"I haven't been avoiding you."

Billy just snorted. "Right."

More silence as Billy stood up and walked over to stand by Alan. They didn't really look at each other, just stared out at the red wastelands. The younger man took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right? I wasn't thinking when I took them and I sure as hell didn't mean to put you in danger." Quite specific pronoun and they weren't pretending to discuss the Kirbys.

"I'm not angry about it, Billy. Honestly." Alan swallowed, mulling his next words over carefully because he didn't want to make the same mistakes that he had with Ellie. "I might have been scared, more than anything else, and when I thought you were-"

He still couldn't even think about the Pteranodons going after Billy without his stomach dropping to his knees. Couldn't verbalize the emotions that had stolen his breath away when they had gone on without the younger man. The hellish day when he thought Billy was dead.

That was the pain that made him want to run in the other direction. To put as much distance between him and Billy as possible. He quickly turned away from the other man.

"Look, you're a brilliant paleontologist, and you have a promising career ahead of you, Mr. Brennan-"

"Oh, cut the bullshit," Billy interrupted furiously. "We're not just colleagues, and you know it. You've always known it."

He wanted to kick himself because this was exactly what he hadn't wanted to do, but the list of how much was on the line kept getting longer. "I'm your advisor, Billy. Your mentor and your direct supervisor-"

"And my friend." Billy stalked around to face him, expression at his most stubborn. "We're partners, Alan."

When Alan might have interrupted him, Billy shook his head. "No. You can't deny it."

Staring into Billy's determined eyes, Alan sighed in defeat and looked away. "I know."

Some of the tension eased between them, and Billy rocked back on his heels. "If you're worried about the fact that I'm your student, well, I'm not anymore."

Alan's heart clenched painfully, and he quickly looked up at Billy. The younger man grinned. "I turned the final draft of my dissertation in to the committee last week-- which you would have known, had you _not_ been hiding in your trailer. The committee approved it."

Remembering to breathe again, Alan stammered, "That's-- That's great."

"Yeah." Billy's grin turned into a wide, teasing smile. "You honestly didn't notice everyone calling me Dr. Brennan all week? They're even planning a party at Bob's when the official notice comes."

"Well, I've been rather preoccupied." Alan mumbled, averting his gaze again. Yes, he had many problems with interpersonal relationships. But Billy already knew that. He stood straighter and cleared his throat. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." The wry tone made him roll his eyes. "Look, if you're worried about my reputation, there's no reason to."

That made Alan glance at him questioningly. Billy cocked his head, expression one of fond exasperation, and changed tactics. "Who does everyone ask when they can't find you? Or when you're in a bad mood? Or they just don't want to deal with you? Have you noticed that Mrs. Kimble, the new department secretary, doesn't even bother asking you about your expenses or travel plans? The old secretary put me on speed-dial."

Alan frowned warily. He hadn't known there was a new secretary. "You _are_ my assistant."

"Yeah. I'm your assistant for the dig, but who handles all the bills for your apartment and truck, and balances your check book?" Billy let that sink in. "I'm on your account, Alan. I know the people at your bank better than you do."

Shifting uncomfortably, Alan realized that he actually hadn't done much besides sign things since Billy started handling the paperwork. But that was just because Billy had a system and was efficient, and everyone knew Alan hated being distracted from his real work. And Billy never seemed to mind handling his personal finances along with the dig paperwork; he'd volunteered to do it when Alan kept getting phone calls from his landlord, which had been a damn nuisance. It had just made sense to put his name on the account so that Alan didn't have to keep authorizing things left and right.

But then, maybe that was a little more domestic than someone who was just an assistant.

Crossing his arms, Billy sighed with amusement. "We order each other dinner without thinking. We just assume that the other will be available when we want, and we generally make sure we are. Have you noticed that Dr. Gaben expects me to give him updates for you?"

Frowning harder, Alan protested, "Yes, but he's always calling with inane questions."

"He's your boss, Alan. The questions are valid, believe me." Billy's tone was dry. "But he always spends a few extra minutes asking me how we're doing, and what our plans are for the weekend."

Billy laughed at his blank look and continued prompting. "When was the last time I went out on a date, Alan? Or even left the site without you or a group of students?"

Alan paused, wracking his memory. Normally, he paid attention to Billy's comings and goings just because they ran the dig between the two of them. When *was* the last time.?

"Believe me, it was a while ago."

"But you're always flirting-" Alan sputtered, realizing that he hadn't seen Billy with anyone in particular since before they'd even arrived at the dig.

"True, and they're all great about it." Billy smiled, then continued wryly. "Then they ask me how long you and I have 'worked' together. I even caught one of the students warning the latest girl -- the one with the brown hair and tiny hands? -- that I was taken. No one thought twice about it when I didn't protest."

That, Alan hadn't expected. He didn't like being surprised and couldn't help his defensiveness when he demanded, "So you're telling me that we've been dating all this time, and I just haven't noticed?"

Billy's answering expression was put-upon. "No, Alan, I'm saying that it's not a big deal if we do. The only thing that would change if we started dating is that we'd finally be getting some."

Flustered, Alan opened his mouth, but just as quickly shut it, because _that_ statement brought up a whole slew of thoughts he'd been working hard to suppress. He was amazed that Billy was acting like this was totally normal for him. Maybe it was.

How much had he missed while he was busy burying himself in his work? The paper was important, true, but he hadn't gotten as far with it as he should have, given the amount of time he had been holing himself up in his trailer.

Part of him had designated his wariness as reluctance to date a coworker again. When Ellie had left, he not only lost his girlfriend; he lost his dig partner and a valuable staff member. Sure, she had other interests to pursue that would have eventually taken her out of the field, but he always felt like he had driven her to writing her books and cultivating her new family. What if he did the same to Billy? What if Billy decided he wanted a family one day, too? Because Alan didn't do casual dating, and he didn't do children, either.

What if they tried a relationship and failed, and Billy thought his only option was to give up the fieldwork that he loved? Alan couldn't do that to him. The digs meant so much to Billy, and Alan had to admit that listing one of Dr. Grant's digs on a resume was impressive, but if they thought Billy had gotten in just by sleeping with Alan… The small community of paleontologists was a cut-throat one at times, and in the event of a working pair splitting up, other members were sure to pick sides in the ensuing mess and Billy was at a disadvantage when it came to Alan's connections. It could get so ugly and horrendous. The thought made him ill just thinking of the damage that could be done-

His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Billy interjected dryly, "Do you think we could at least try a real relationship before you consign our imaginary one to the pits of Alan Grant's Personal Hell?"

He straightened at that. "Excuse me?"

"Look," Billy took a fortifying breath. "I know the thought of commitment makes you run screaming for the hills. I've heard you talk about past relationships enough times to know you don't trust easily and you expected them to fail eventually. I'm fine with all that. I know it's not going to change overnight.

"But I'd just like to have a chance. That's all I'm asking for. We can take things slow; I'll even let you set the pace." He gave a teasing grin. "As long as we're headed somewhere."

Alan thought about it for a moment. About everything a relationship would entail, the risks and the obvious rewards. Then he thought about what would happen if he didn't try. If he ignored the attraction and the friendship and the company, and pushed Billy away for his own good so Alan wouldn't have to deal with thinking about someone other than himself. And that pain was worse than the thought of ruining Billy's career, because he _knew_ Billy.

He knew that Billy was young and foolish at times, but that he always had his heart in the right place. The other man wasn't so young that he didn't know what he wanted, and it was insulting for Alan to think that only _he_ knew what was best. Obviously Billy hadn't walked away yet, and he'd seen Alan on some of his worst days. Billy was a rational adult and Alan trusted him. He just didn't trust himself, really, so the question was, would he be willing to try?

Alan was used to touching Billy; a friendly clap on the shoulder, squeezing into a booth next to him, leaning over his shoulder to study something. But this time he cautiously took his hand, sliding his rough fingers over Billy's similarly calloused ones. The heat of his touch was a stark contrast to the cooling desert forgotten around them, and it reassured Alan.

Smirking, he said, "I think I'd like to try, if you can handle it. After all, I can't be worse than an island full of dinosaurs."

Billy snorted, but gripped Alan's hand tighter and grinned. "You obviously haven't watched yourself socialize."

"Then maybe I should send _you_ out to pan-handle for grants," Alan replied as he tugged Billy closer, heart pounding. The other man gave a breathless laugh. He smelled like dust and sweat, and Alan couldn't help smiling.

"I think I like where I am right now," Billy murmured as Alan ducked his head, lips hovering over the younger man's for a moment before finally pressing forward in a chaste kiss. Letting his hands fall to Billy's waist to pull him closer still, Alan knew for certain then.

It was worth everything.

~~~

Epilogue

~~~

Bob's Bar and Grill was packed with its usual patrons, plus all the students and the locals that had volunteered in the months the dig had been open. Marie, one of the grad students who had been at the dig the longest, had arranged a party of sorts for the final week of the dig and to also celebrate Billy's doctorate. Alan honestly hadn't expected this many people to show up.

He was firmly ensconced in their usual booth, sipping from his beer as his grad students carried on three different conversations around him. Normally the end of a dig wasn't something he enjoyed, since it was usually closed for lack of funding and meant incomplete research, but he had managed to gather quite a bit of data on this one and was eager to get back to the lab so they could study their finds in greater detail.

"Hey, Dr. Grant," the guy across the table called his attention. Peter was another long-term grad student. "Does the presence of feathers on the Caudipteryx imply that theropods are connected to aves? Because I don't see how we can make such a wide statement without more proof--"

"Whether there are theropods that have feathers or not, the Archaeopteryx has been proven to be closely related to coelurosaurian tetanurine theropods, while at the same time having more in common with modern birds than non-avian dinosaurs. We don't need the Caudipteryx to establish a connection; the feathers merely support it-"

Billy chose that moment to return from playing darts. As the younger man slid into the booth, Alan trailed off as he leaned back to make room, letting his arm drape along the back of the seat.

"The feathers could just be for insulation," Billy interjected as he reached out to drain the rest of Alan's beer. Jean appeared with two new pints for both of them and winked at Alan, who just nodded his thanks over Billy's head. The other man didn't take any notice as Alan swapped the full mug for the empty and slid it down to Jean.

From Pete's side, Marie defended her original statement, "I was just saying that the fossil record now has definitive proof that there were land-dwelling, bi-pedal dinosaurs possessing feathers-"

Shifting forward, Billy's hand fell on Alan's thigh under the table while he argued, and Alan tried not to tense. He knew the other two paleontologists had to have noticed the contact, but no one even blinked as they continued to toss theories and findings around.

Relaxing into the corner of the booth, Alan tuned the conversation out again. He was there to rest his brain for a bit, not tie it back up in knots. Pressure on his thigh and he glanced over at Billy, who grinned reassuringly at him and leaned over to be heard.

"Only another hour, I promise. Then you can crawl back into hiding."

He just rolled his eyes. "I do talk to people on occasion, Billy. I'm just highly selective."

"Then I guess I should feel honored."

Before Alan could respond, a volunteer came up to the table, bringing with her a horde of well-wishers. "Congratulations, Dr. Brennan!"

Billy was pulled out of the booth for a round of hugs and well wishes, and the girl asked eagerly, "So what are your plans now? Are you staying at the university?"

The answer came not from Billy, who was opening his mouth to reply, but from across the table.

"Of course we're keeping him!" Pete said with a pound on the table, and the sentiment was echoed by the other grad students at the table. "Isn't that right, Dr. Grant?"

Alan pretended to debate with himself, eyeing Billy. "I suppose we must. He's damn difficult to get rid of, and I do hate paperwork."

"Yeah," Marie added with a sly smile at Alan, "Can you imagine Dr. Grant's office without him?"

The laughter was louder than Alan thought the joke warranted, but it was worth Billy's blush. Talk changed to sports and Billy returned to the seat, scooting over to make room for another volunteer. Crushed between Billy and the wall, Alan couldn't think of a better place to be.

An hour later, helping Billy out to the truck, he realized that aside from the hand on his thigh, it was basically a normal evening for the two of them. 

Smirking, he thought that Billy had been wrong. They _were_ dating all this time. Alan just had to notice it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://jrocci.tumblr.com/)


End file.
